Normally, composite covered monocoque surfaces are laid up with cloth or tape type composites and are terminated at the edges. Structures have been made with continuous filament winding on the outside surface but monocoque structures have not been made with continuous filament winding covering the inside and outside surfaces. When mechanical fasteners are inserted in these structures the loads are carried by the matrix and bond line in shear.